tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagineer/The Mastermind
: This article is about the Vagineer character. For the Medic freak with the same name, see Mastermind. The Mastermind Vagineer (later known as the Necroborg Vagineer) is a BLU Engineer TF2 Monster and an infamous member of the Vagineer species. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. He used to serve as the main antagonist of the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg video series, only to be later replaced by Dr. Schadenfreude. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrEOZcbGBNQ Aliens vs Predator OST - If Anything Moves, Shoot It]. Biography The Engineer who would one day become one of the most evil and cunning TF2 Monsters once belonged to a particularly incompetent BLU team which used to operate on ctf_doublecross. After a one failure too many to obtain the enemy's intelligence the squad's Medic snapped, berated his colleagues and left, followed by the Demoman soon afterward. Whilst the other team members began pondering upon their ineptitude, the Engineer sat on a bridge and stared into the seemingly bottomless pit below. Then, he was suddenly approached by the Original Vagineer, who promptly converted him into a Vagified mutant. Subsequently, the newborn Vagineer proceeded to slaughter his old team, the very same people he would revive much later as Team ZOM and Robosol. During his early days, the Mastermind attacked and fatally injured a Soldier, who would be rebuilt as Proto-Soldine, and later as Soldine himself. The Mastermind planned to use Madic's laboratory and chemicals to create an immense undead horde to take over the Gmod World, with Team ZOM and Robosol acting as his personal enforcers. However, his plans would be eventually thwarted by Soldine, Orangeman and Madic after they launched an invasion on the former Medic's laboratory. The invasion interrupted the Mastermind's ongoing experiment and an intense fight ensued between him and Soldine. Despite his power, the Mastermind was defeated by Soldine's Thunder Punch attack and destroyed upon being thrown into the laboratory's machinery. Following the end of the battle, one of the Mastermind's gibbed hands was taken by Cryo and given to Dr. Schadenfreude, who used it to create a heavily altered clone of the Vagineer: Destroyer. An indeterminate time later, the Mastermind himself was brought back to life through cybernetics by the Original Vagineer, becoming the "Necroborg Vagineer". Behaviour and Personality Initially, the Mastermind displayed a level of brutality and unpredictability more characteristic to his RED brethren. During his early days as a Vagineer he acted with little consideration and was prone to fits of violent fury. However, as the time passed he has become increasingly more reasonable and collected, even recovering his past knowledge about the construction of complex contraptions. Eventually, he has turned into a cunning mastermind scheming to overtake the TF2 World with his zombie army and undead enforcers. Powers and Abilities Whilst still a typical BLU Vagineer the Mastermind possessed the stock abilities of his species, like the signature Limb Detachment. His physical prowess and durability were exceptional, and he could initiate an Übercharge to further increase it for a limited amount of time. In addition, one of his most powerful offensive moves was Hypersonic Scream, a potent sound wave emitted from his mouth. The Mastermind's abilities have changed noticeably after his revival. Whereas he can no longer activate a self-Übercharge, his base physical prowess has increased, particularly strength and durability. He can utilise somewhat enhanced Limb Detachment and Hypersonic Scream, but is incapable of regenerating lost limbs. Furthermore, he can now use a brand new technique called Vagi-Beam, an energy attack consisting of firing a powerful, charged beam of energy from his mouth. Faults and Weaknesses *Like the rest of the Vagineers, he is somewhat vulnerable to special abilities of other TF2 Freaks. *The Mastermind seems rather overconfident and lacks skill in multitasking, rendering him susceptible to ambushes and unexpected turns of events during combat. *As the Necroborg Vagineer, he is susceptible to electricity and EMP. Trivia *Originally just a random BLU Vagineer, the Mastermind has become a notable member of his species over the course of the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg virtually inadvertently. *Following his technologically empowered revival, the Mastermind's voice changed into a robotic bass. This custom voice pack can be downloaded here. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Resident Soldine'' (Cameo) *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' (Cameo) *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Enemies of Old'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' ''Other'' *''Premonition'' *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Screamers Category:Undead Category:Vagineers